<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假如生活是一部浪漫轻喜剧 by Wadeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248575">假如生活是一部浪漫轻喜剧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye'>Wadeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenet+Ballers: What If Life Was a Romantic Comedy &amp; Extras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ballers (TV 2015), Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Background setting in China, Because it's a rom-com so I decided that Ives needs a lover too, Fluff, Max has been written like an original character, Multi, Neil is Max's brother, Neil is NOT Max, Only Ricky is very in character, Out of Character, Rom-com like, Sweet, The protagonist is Ricky's brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenet信条+Ballers球手们Xover，Neil≠Max，普通人架空设定，Neil是初中物理老师，主角是学校门口健身房的瑜伽教练，Max还在念高三，Ricky是当地大学的橄榄球特长生，Neil和主角分别是Max和Ricky的哥哥，两位哥哥已经在一起了，这篇主要讲的是Ricky如何追Max和被搞的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ives/Wheeler (Tenet), Max/Rickey Jerret, Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tenet+Ballers: What If Life Was a Romantic Comedy &amp; Extras [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：虽然Max还差几个月就满十八岁了但现在还是未成年所以下文涉及（暗示）<strong><b>未成年性行为</b></strong>；因为我懒得查英国or美国中学生用什么教辅、社交软件、学制之类的资料所以直接用<strong><b>国内设定</b></strong>了，反正这篇也是轻松喜剧向，我随便写，大家随便看，就这么地吧（？）</p><p>（以及Ricky真的是靓仔小帅哥Diva Bitch衣品好花样多还天天坦胸露乳求求大家去看看球手们（前两季）吧QQVQQ）</p><p>这章主要灵感来源于微博老师<a href="https://weibo.com/u/6577747966">@-暗色频道-</a>的 <a href="https://m.weibo.cn/status/4564031749498062?">这条微博</a>，已经取得梗主授权了<a href="https://m.weibo.cn/2823554881/4565491512775901">授权截图</a>，感谢老师；<br/>以及因为我知道没多少人看过球手们（又名好球天团！我更喜欢这个译名我憋不住了）所以前面会稍微多哔哔一点这部剧相关设定，感谢大家担待，抱拳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果有什么比在周六早上七点钟睁开眼睛还令人痛苦的话，那就是你听到了并非自己设定的闹钟铃声，以及在永无休止的哔哔声响起前五分钟就已经惊醒了，发现自己被别人锁在怀里搂着乱蹭，毫无章法的方式活像只短视频里叼着心爱玩具打滚的大金毛。Ricky勉强把那颗金灿灿的脑袋推开一点，“你是狗吗！早上七点就要抱抱！”对方仗着手长脚长的优势重新扑过来，整个人压在他胸口上，即使Ricky有可以媲美（准）职业橄榄球运动员的身板，他也被这没轻没重的一下怼得差点吐血。那小混蛋的胳膊肘差点把他肋骨戳断了，Ricky气沉丹田，铆足浑身的劲把身上的人掀了翻面。但年轻人的优势就是没皮没脸，有一头灿烂金发和浅色眼睛的小男生刚后背着地摔在床上，立即又爬过来搂上他，Ricky甚至绝望地意识到腰上顶着个滚烫坚硬的物件，就算有充分的约炮经验，按理说对这种事应该已经见怪不怪了，Ricky还是一只手捂住眼睛，另一只手塞住耳朵，绝望地呻吟一声。约这个小孩简直是个错误，床上技巧一点不会，事后礼仪一点不懂，虽然脱了裤子后的硬件设施还是真的不错……主要还是因为这脸长得实在是太像自己青春期触不可及的crush，多年前有关那阵颤栗，那种绝望，那次争吵和那辆通往少年橄榄球训练营的大巴车的记忆一瞬间涌上心头，他甩甩头把这些陈年旧事抛在脑后。还是处理现实的问题比较靠谱，比如——“你能不能好歹把手机闹钟关了？以及周六为什么不能多睡一会儿？”Ricky憋着火问，那哔哔声要把他缺乏睡眠的大脑哔成一滩浆糊了。“对不起，哥哥！但是我早上还有课；以及我想要个哥哥的联系方式，是男人就不可以不告而别。”年轻男生故作老成的语气搞得Ricky直想笑，不过现在的当务之急是赶紧让对方翻手机出来把闹钟掐了。Ricky转身在床头柜上摸索，“手机拿出来扫码。”对方又扑过来压在他身上伸手去够床边的包。都懒得下床绕过来自己拿的吗，Ricky偷偷翻了个白眼，但面上他还是装装好人，帮忙把那响个不停的斜挎包拽过来，对方就在他眼皮子底下拉开拉锁伸手在包里摸来摸去，Ricky忍不住瞄了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>就是这一眼坏了事，那包里塞着几本《王后雄考案高考完全解读》《五年高考三年模拟》，边角揉得一团皱，好几页折了起来，有本书脊朝下的还半开着，露出写写划划批改得红了一片的内页。一道惊雷直劈在Ricky天灵盖上——操，怕不是个念高三的小孩吧，他怀着最后一丝希望使劲瞅那本教辅，却根本没找到“教师专用”的字样，只勉强分辨出用水性笔写在塑封封面上已经晕开的狗爬字体，“Max 高三（四）班”。行吧。起码现在他知道加好友的时候备注写什么了。</p><p> </p><p>即将要赶周六加课的高三冲刺生Max并不知道Ricky在想什么，他关了闹钟，看了眼时间，惊叫着跳起来。“下班地铁十分钟以后就开了！要迟到了！”他一边七手八脚地胡乱套上衣服，一边把点开二维码界面的手机朝Ricky扔过去，差点砸在对方引以为傲的颧骨上，“哥哥快加我！以及记得把备注填上，我不记得你昨晚说你叫啥了！”Ricky愁得直揉眉心。真是个全无社会经验的小屁孩啊，忘了一夜情对象名字这种事也是能主动招了的吗，怪不得一口一个“哥哥”“哥哥”叫得这么甜。作为稍年长的那一方，Ricky清楚现在不能拂对方面子，先加上再说，事后等这小孩走了他再慢慢考虑可能的牢饭和初恋代餐到底选哪个。Max终于勉强算是穿好了衣服，胡乱捋了把乱翘的头毛，猛地低下头在赖床的Ricky脸上“啵”地亲了一大口，“谢谢哥哥！哥哥我们有空再约！拜拜，”Max完全没有费心掩饰捡回手机时查看屏幕的动作，“……‘Ricky’?”</p><p> </p><p>Ricky擦着脸上的口水，提醒年轻男孩把夹在外套拉链间的T恤拽平。急着赶地铁的高中生一溜烟跑没影了。终于在双人床上舒舒服服地躺平摊开，Ricky不得不开始认真考虑睡一个未成年的法律风险。虽然看那小孩无忧无虑的纯洁样子也不像是会去告他的类型，但是知人知面不知心啊，再说了他还做着大学毕业直接进橄榄球联盟的美梦，到时候被八卦小报挖出花边新闻可能会名誉受损；然而他又想起那小孩的脸，真的和他多年前的梦中情人完美重合，虽然自打他和家里闹掰之后他也很久没有再见到那人了，但是深刻的记忆不会轻易褪色，Ricky非常确信这个Max长得真的很像他青春期crush，发色瞳色身高体型全部符合，这么完美的代餐真的存在吗！两边纠结不下想得脑袋都痛了，Ricky决定先玩会手机再说。他凭着肌肉记忆熟练地打开朋友圈，下拉刷新。</p><p> </p><p>“昨晚真特么爽爆了！妹子们辣得一批哈嘶哈嘶[色][色][色]”酒吧里的自拍，左下角露出Joe半张完全嗑大了的脸，他身后几个裸女倒在地上，趴在桌上，背上散着白色粉末，背景里的Spencer倒是稍微清醒些，他陷在沙发里眼神放空，看上去丝毫不情愿被合作同事拽出来乱嗨。自己居然把财产收入托给了这么两个不靠谱的人打理吗？而且既然昨晚有活动为什么没叫上我，Ricky想到这更生气了，立即划过这条。</p><p> </p><p>“LPL x Air Jordan 1 Zoom Comfort电玩配色，配备全长Zoom Air气垫和柔软泡棉衬里，脚感与时俱进，贯穿整个鞋身的炫目色彩3M反光让它成为夜晚的明星！货号DD1453……”扫了眼配图Ricky也划过去了，买鞋需要钱，他的钱都在Spencer手里，Spencer会说这是奢侈品，不给批。唉，为什么我给自己找了个老妈子呢！再往下翻似乎也没什么好看的了，他再次刷新。一条新朋友圈跳了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“早安！高三人！”是Max的怼脸自拍。这孩子都懒得套滤镜的吗，Ricky盯着那张能清楚看到还挂着汗珠的唇上绒毛的高清图片腹诽。然而真正的帅哥拍照根本用不着美颜，他很没出息地把手机凑到鼻子底下使劲瞅，浅灰绿色眼睛，薄嘴唇，线条坚毅的下巴，完全是一个模子刻出来的，为什么会这样，只能说他crush真的很帅，帅到他现在还念念不忘，帅到他手指头完全不听使唤地给Max自拍点了个赞——操，已经有人赶在他前面点赞了，是谁这么关心小孩的朋友圈，Ricky打开评论区。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天晚上怎么没回家睡？”</p><p> </p><p>Ricky呆住了。完全惊呆。呆到甚至没反应过来得赶紧取消赞。如果只是看到了这句话他倒也不至于如此震惊，只是——那头像他不可能看错，那正是他魂牵梦萦多少年虽然当初礼貌性加了好友但迫于大哥淫威从来不敢搭话的crush，他怎么会认识Max，正餐代餐碰在一起难道不会湮灭吗……</p><p> </p><p>不等他回复理智，Max的回复已经跳了出来。“哥 在外面玩过夜了[委屈] 不要跟哥夫告状好不好[悲伤]”</p><p> </p><p>Max他哥冷静指出，“弟啊，你忘屏蔽他了。他现在已经在往你学校赶的路上了。”</p><p> </p><p>Ricky一把把手机扔了老远，差点飞出窗户砸在宾馆楼前的人行道上。如果他真犯了法，他宁可法律来制裁他，而不是让他在毫不知情的情况下把早就闹掰老死不相往来的大哥的老公的未成年弟弟（Ricky还没缓过来的脑子捋到这层关系已经快宕机了）给睡了。操！操操操！！！为什么他的生活如此戏剧化！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>——差不多正好十二小时前——</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>一沓试卷被甩在桌面上，扇起的风吹得Neil的刘海和Ives的胡子瑟瑟发抖。教导主任Wheeler坐在办公桌后，气得音调拔高两个八度，“这什么玩意，啊？你俩给我看看，这是什么玩意？”</p><p> </p><p>“是……我们班这次周测的试卷，”Ives拿蚊子的音量嗡嗡地说。Neil递给他一个鼓励的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“你俩知不知道，这次周测你们班平均分比兄弟班低了整整两分！两分！一分一万人，两分就拉开差距了！学生都是一起招上来的，怎么给你俩教就能教成后进生呢！”Wheeler伸出一根手指反复戳着那沓纸，Neil简直觉得那手指头正戳在他肺管子上。“家长都写匿名信告到校长那去了！”似乎是觉得面前两个年轻教师还没感受到事态的严重性，Wheeler站起身来，“给我认真点！Neil！Ives！”</p><p> </p><p>“到！”Ives下意识一磕后脚跟来了个立正姿势，差点直接敬礼。Neil没忍住，噗嗤一下乐了。他也搞不清为什么纯粹文科出身的政治老师会对军队相关那么感兴趣，以至于军训时他练得比学生还起劲，还留起一把大胡子佯装硬汉，结果现在被教导主任抓到把柄，怕是下场不会很好看……“还乐！有什么好笑的！”Wheeler立马把注意力转移到Neil身上，“匿名信点名批评了你，Neil！说你在物理课上给学生讲什么‘平行宇宙’‘时空穿梭’‘虫洞跳跃’，那是一群初中生！听得懂你理论物理学的那些玩意吗！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是，想，提高学生们，对，物理这门学科，的，兴趣吗。”Neil吞吞吐吐地说。</p><p> </p><p>“考试又不考这玩意！况且你要是真有本事，”Wheeler斜睨着他，“就把你们班的物理平均分提上来啊。”</p><p> </p><p>Neil无言以对。他只是个刚读完硕士的新手老师，还念的不是教育相关专业，能讲出课来已经很不容易了；况且，他偷偷抬眼瞄了下办公桌上的卷子，那不是政治考卷吗，跟他这个物理老师有什么关系……</p><p> </p><p>“还有你！”Wheeler转过头去，吓得Ives立马重新立正，“谁叫你在政治试卷最后一道开放性试题里出‘请问你觉得生命、宇宙以及任何事情的终极答案是什么？’这种问题的！”</p><p> </p><p>Ives慢慢张开嘴。“别跟我说什么‘提高兴趣’的屁话！”Ives又慢慢把嘴合上了。</p><p> </p><p>“可是，Wheeler主任，”看了下办公室墙上挂着的表，Neil鼓足勇气开口，“好像没我的事了吧？我可以下班了吗，已经晚上七点多了……”那人现在肯定在寒风中苦等着呢。</p><p> </p><p>“呵，”Wheeler报以冷笑，“你自己看看学生都答的啥吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Neil探出手抽出一张卷子。学生龙飞凤舞的笔迹写着四个大字，“<strong><b>量子物理</b></strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>“答错了，应该是42，”躲在八开纸大的阴影中，Ives偷偷跟他说。而Neil现在只想给这罪魁祸首肚子上来上一拳。</p><p> </p><p>“一个敢讲，一个敢出，啊？你俩真是对欢喜冤家！”Wheeler余怒未消，Ives立即插嘴，“主任，不要这么说，Neil已经名草有主了，他对象是——”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴！！！”他俩立马抱头躲避，以为主任气头上又要撇什么东西过来，但Wheeler主任这次似乎找到了比摔东西更解气的方法。“去，把你俩的教学大纲给我拿过来。”</p><p> </p><p>Ives和Neil对视一眼，默默走回自己的工位上。Neil扎在一堆书本纸片里找那本厚得像砖头一样的白皮书。Ives的大纲倒是就放在桌面上，但他不知为何扭扭捏捏就是不肯拿过去。Wheeler干脆从桌后走出，把Ives的手打到一边，直接翻开书。</p><p> </p><p>“‘可笑啊，当你认为生活已经糟糕得不可能再糟糕了的时候，它居然真的更糟糕了’，Ives班主任，这就是你的新版初中政治教学大纲？”Wheeler用两根手指捏着书页，封面封底一起掉了下来，露出里面藏的小说。“都当老师了还玩些小学生的把戏！你，还有你，”Wheeler指着Neil，后者刚在一摞书最底下发现一本崭新崭新的物理大纲，“给我把整份大纲抄十遍，下周一交不上来就不要想今年评职称的事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是罚抄也是很小学班主任的把戏……”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴！还有Ives，把你那邋遢胡子给我剃了，堂堂教师成何体统！”</p><p> </p><p>Wheeler轻巧迈过被倒塌书本砸到头倒在地上大声呻吟的Neil离开办公室，高跟鞋在大理石地面上咯噔咯噔地敲着。Neil爬起来，舔着手上伤口，刚抽书的时候他被全新的纸页给划到了。Ives也一起蹲下来帮他收拾，直到教导主任离远了他才敢开口，同时捋着那把小胡子，“Neil，你上课到底讲了些什么破玩意啊，我已经设法在交给主任看之前把答了‘量子危机’和‘量子波动’的卷子抽出来了，”他拍拍Neil肩膀。“朋友，你说我做的对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Neil的回应是猛地伸出手，狠狠拽了一下罪魁祸首的胡子，拎过包塞进教学大纲转身就跑，Ives吃痛的尖叫响彻走廊。他可不管那么多，他只知道现在不拽，下周就没得拽啦，谁又能说清生活在后面还给他藏了什么糟糕事！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在看清主角的衣着以后，Neil突然很想转身回学校。他一点都不想承认眼前这人就是他谈了好多年感情稳定的男朋友。主角从他正坐着的立式音响顶端跳下来，踩到Mahir正在收的电源线差点摔倒，Neil哭笑不得地跑上去扶住他。主角的手冰凉冰凉的。“冻坏了吧？大衣给你，”得赶紧找点什么挡上对象的可怕穿着才行，他实在不好意思跟在光天化日之下穿连体衣的成年男的一起走在大街上……</p><p> </p><p>“我不冷，这是加绒的瑜伽服！”对方还嘴硬，他抬起一只脚踩在路边石台上，卷起裤脚给Neil看，Neil一眼却只看到自己前几天在那细瘦脚踝上掐的印子还没消掉，他不得不挪开视线。“而且是私人订制的，前胸后背都印了健身房的名字，”主角转过上半身，“我把‘TENET’后三个字母倒过来打了，这样就是完美回文，顺着看逆着看正着看倒着看都是一样的，”把自己变成活体广告牌的主角无比自豪，“这样路人迎面看到还会回头看一眼！怎么样，”他期待地盯着Neil。</p><p> </p><p>Neil有时候真的不清楚年长的男友是不是在身份证上做了假，他有些地方实在幼稚到可爱，比如竟敢穿着紧身衣站在大街上好几个小时；有些地方又古板过头了，比如非常抗拒在任何公开场合露出身体，哪怕有正当理由（这就是他最后选择当瑜伽教练，而不是明显更适合他的健美教练的原因吗，因为瑜伽教练有瑜伽服挡着？），以及对自己正念高三的弟弟要求过分严格，甚至到了试图每天放学都亲自接送的地步。Neil倒是觉得保证安全的情况下可以偶尔放松点，他也私底下怀疑过，主角这么做是不是为了弥补当年没教育好弟弟的遗憾。那小孩也是强硬得很，居然就自己赌气跑了，现在好像还混得有模有样，虽然为了避嫌，他也不是很清楚具体情况，但还能从当时礼貌互加的社交账号朋友圈里偶尔看到些消息。而那小孩亲哥现在还气到把小孩账号全塞黑名单了，真有够幼稚的，Neil偷偷叹气。为什么总是我当老好人？结果主角把他的叹息错当成否认，肉眼可见地蔫了下来。Neil赶紧打哈哈，“快走，赶紧回家，我给你准备了惊喜，”他拥住男朋友肩膀。“……不去接Max了吗？”主角抬头看他，而Neil现在只想赶紧把这人形广告牌塞进车里一脚油门冲回家，他实在丢不起这人。“不用担心他，Max一向那么乖，况且这么大人了完全找得着自己回家的路，”Neil随便敷衍两句，推着主角往停车位走。从头到尾都没人搭理的Mahir在后面喊，“老板，音响我先收到健身房大厅里？”主角抬起一只手敷衍地挥了挥。Neil加快脚步，不禁考虑等他们回到家后，主角发现所谓的“惊喜”是帮他抄写教学大纲时会作何感想。嗐，反正遇事不决暴操一顿就好了，这么多年的共同生活已经让Neil总结出规律。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>——现在——</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>意识到自己发朋友圈又忘记屏蔽了，Max一激灵，手机直接掉在地上。讲台上的老师扫了他一眼，他顺手把桌上的五三也推下桌，装作捡教辅，弯下腰去。还好屏幕没磕坏。借着前桌遮挡视线，重度手机成瘾患者Max偷偷点亮屏幕，查看有没有新消息。昨晚那个美人也给他特意拗角度的自拍点了赞，Max看着电子屏幕上一团像素构成的心形符号开始傻笑，虽然他隐约觉得对方名字有点耳熟，哥哥好像跟他反复强调不要当着哥夫面提这个名字。但是重名不也是很常见的吗！Max又重新高兴起来了，他退出朋友圈页面，有条新消息提醒，手机滴滴叫起来。靠，肯定是刚摔的那一下碰了静音开关，他吓得冷汗直流。然而晚了，老师已经下了讲台朝他这边走来，Max蜷在桌子底下，不敢直起身，一直缩着也不是办法，男生急得四下胡乱张望，怎么办，有没有什么能转移老师注意力的东西……</p><p> </p><p>有人在这时候敲了门。太好了！“老师您好，请问Max是在这个教室上课吗？”是哥夫的声音。太糟了。为什么他的生活总是大起大落，活像一幕情景喜剧？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>一点因为我太菜了所以没有写进正文里但也不确定到底有没有人感兴趣反正一把子都发了的设定补充：</p><p>年龄差问题，Ricky现在20，Max 17岁+，Neil 26，Ricky是14岁见到当时20岁的Neil的，主角到底多大无所谓，反正他是年纪最大的那个老古董就是了；<br/>Max的朋友圈发太着急了没加任何权限，他是凑齐了另外三个人微信的，Neil也是，只有Ricky和主角是相互拉黑的状态，所以Neil也能看到Ricky在Max朋友圈底下的点赞，但是主角是看不到的，这点很重要；<br/>以及不确定我写得够不够明显，六年前Ricky跟Neil没发生任何事情，他俩甚至只是见了一面进行过非常符合任何社交礼节的交流，跟自己亲哥抢对象这种事（起码在这篇里）我不想写，但是Ricky就是那种会把惊鸿一瞥的帅哥不要脸地认成自己crush的小浪蹄子，那他就是这么diva，这是人设，没办法的（？）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>从本章开始有Ives/Wheeler暗示</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他本不想理会窗外的骚动，但随即有人扯着嗓子高声叫唤，基本把停车场里每辆车的警报器都叫响了，Spencer只得丢下手中的笔站起身。几十辆车同时大吵大嚷的声浪震得他坐骨神经都跟着疼起来。是哪个小混混敢在安德森金融管理公司门口撒野？不知道他们有很重要的客户要接待吗？旧日的伤痛还猛咬在他髋关节上，Spencer一瘸一拐地走向落地窗，豁地拉起窗帘。那只棕色小跳蚤正骑在两米多高的大块头Charles Greane脖子上，耀武扬威地把好脾气线卫当座驾使唤。经纪人Jason和不靠谱的合伙人Joe就在一旁叉着手看热闹，完全没有制止的打算。现在他头也跟着疼起来了。Spencer敲了敲窗户。Jason装作没听见。Joe瞟了他一眼，举起手里的手机疯狂比划，Spencer完全没看懂他的意思。Charles倒是立马有所动作，他单手把肩膀上的Ricky举起来——然后把他放在了身边一辆车上。Spencer绝望地看着那双红黑相间的AJ在自己那辆雪白的路虎引擎盖上留下好几个黑乎乎的鞋印子。像是怕他还不够生气似的，那混小子踩过前挡风玻璃，踩上车顶棚，借力一蹬，一头扎进停在旁边的敞篷车。流线优雅的奢侈跑车当即以最高音量放声尖叫，活像个在大街上被劫匪抢了包的良家妇女。这到底是在干啥啊？</p><p>当Spencer拖着一条瘸腿赶到事发现场时，Charles和Jason已经先行撤退，Ricky还赖在那辆无辜的法拉利458前座上，单手摸着漂亮皮质内饰，和Joe有说有笑。当着合作伙伴的面，Spencer没好意思立即发火，他只是简单地捉住小个子卫衣领口，把他从客户的宝贵财产里提溜出来。直到这时他才发现Ricky另一只手里还抓着个橄榄球。Ricky倒一副习惯了被人提到双脚无法着地高度的样子，甚至都没给Spencer一个正眼，而是在对方手里晃悠着，稍稍转过身去问Joe要手机。Joe瞄了下Spencer阴沉的脸色，塞手机到Ricky裤兜里。“祝好运，”他拍拍Ricky腿侧，挤出一个假笑，“惹妈咪生气了可不是好玩的事。”</p><p>Spencer试图凶狠地瞪退对方，但老油条Joe早就摸透了他，清楚他只是在吓唬人罢了。“Ricky！图修完了——”Ricky已经被拖走了好远，Joe才在后面扯起脖子大叫，Spencer觉得自己太阳穴上的血管突突直跳。“——给我发一张，让我也饱饱眼福——”</p><p>“我会发朋友圈的，见者有份！”Ricky在Spencer耳朵边上吼回去，震得后者脑袋嗡嗡作响。</p><p>Joe又回了些什么，Spencer没去听，他终于挪到公司门口，使劲甩上前门，夹断了远处合伙人的高声喊叫。安德森金融管理公司的那个安德森恰巧路过，对退役橄榄球运动员借公司财产泄私愤行为喋喋不休地表示不满。Spencer真的要愁死了，所有人都在试图跟他说话，唯一一个必须管教的人却不肯搭理他。不过现在这只捣乱的小耗子好歹被他攥在手掌心里了，Spencer把对方扔进自己办公室的沙发里，Ricky轻巧地弹起来，换了个舒服的姿势，一伸腿把那双刚闯了祸的芝加哥搭在Spencer擦得干干净净的办公桌上。顶着公司老总的死亡凝视，Spencer不得不收着劲轻轻合上办公室的门。</p><p>“给我两千块钱。”门刚关严，那小混蛋就大叫起来。</p><p>居然还有脸要钱？“这个月的生活费不是早给过你了吗。”Spencer厉声回道，希望自己声音中透露出的威慑分量刚好。</p><p>“计划之外的开销。以及Spencer，我都成年好久了，你已经不是我监护人了，不要多管闲事——”</p><p>“但我还是你的金融顾问，”Spencer绕到办公桌后，开始翻找Ricky的档案。体育特长生的奖学金其实并没有很多，刨掉生活费就不剩多少了，Spencer还打算拿余下的这些钱帮他投资几个理财项目。这么小的年纪就想打理清楚钱并不容易，Spencer必须保证Ricky的每笔钱都花在刀刃上。他可见过太多天才球员年轻时花天酒地，退役后入不敷出的样子了。“你要这钱干嘛？”</p><p>“报辅导班。”Spencer瞪着他。Ricky暂时还没磨练出Joe那种迫击炮都打不穿的厚脸皮，他不过两秒就败下阵来，随即鼓起年轻人天不怕地不怕的盲目勇气回嘴，“……哎呀！我想买双鞋！买鞋都不行吗！”</p><p>第一反应Spencer只想断然拒绝这要求。他早就发现Ricky试图发展收集球鞋的爱好，他也在合理范围内尽量满足过了，但是凡事都有个度，“你刚踩在我车上和现在搭在我桌上的这双鞋就是上周刚买的。你明明有的是鞋子。”</p><p>Ricky又在使他小时候百试不爽的那套把戏，睁大圆溜溜的黑眼睛，嘟起厚实的嘴唇，试图让Spencer心软。然而这幅表情给十几岁还没长开的小男孩做还行，Ricky已经是个成年男人了，下巴上蓄着的毛绒胡子配上卖萌表情反倒有些可笑。Spencer无奈地竖起Ricky的收入账单挡住对方的攻击。似乎这个月还真有些可供支配的余额。他也不知道Ricky是怎么察觉到他态度已经软下来了，Ricky的声音重新响起来，这次没有扯着脖子喊了，听上去甚至有点怯生生的。“我给你擦车？”</p><p>Spencer垂下文件看了他一眼。Ricky乘胜追击，“……再擦一遍桌子？下次比赛争取多推进二十码？”</p><p>他最后还是心软了。这小孩十几岁就跑出来自己打拼也是很不容易，身边也没个家人朋友照应，好不容易才长成现在这么大（虽然有点长歪了，但Spencer也只能怪自己，要不是他前几年除了带青少年橄榄球训练营还忙着打球，没空一直陪着，Ricky应该也不至于像现在这样顽劣），能自己挣钱了，稍微多买点喜欢的东西又能怎样呢。他暗自决定自掏腰包把这缺口补了。Spencer把文件丢在桌子上，“……链接发我，我给你买。”但还是不可以直接给他钱，谁知道这混小子转头会去干点啥呢。</p><p>“好哎！”Ricky跳起来。Spencer不禁莞尔。区区两千块就能让Ricky这么开心也挺值。他在电脑上打开Ricky发来的网址。“怎么又是AJ？”他有点好奇，一回头却看到雀跃的Ricky正在公司刚购置的沙发上跳来跳去。Spencer非常使劲地忍着没有吼他。Ricky挨了一瞪才重新规矩坐下。“……别管了，记得买44码的就好。”</p><p>“你根本穿不了44码的鞋。”他现在非常庆幸之前没有没问明白就直接把钱给Ricky。“这么贵重的东西要送谁啊？”</p><p>Ricky眼神躲闪，低头搓着手，很不好意思地清了清嗓子。Spencer大致反应过来。应该是拿去讨某个幸运儿欢心的。虽然理论上跟他也没什么关系，但是Spencer实在没法控制自己的好奇心。能让Ricky自愿放弃一次珍贵的扩充球鞋收藏机会的人到底会是什么样子的呢，他有种说不清楚的预感，Ricky这次可能还蛮认真。Spencer正在考虑如何措辞才不会听上去像个刻薄的古板家长，抬起头却发现，他没注意时Ricky已经起身踮着脚溜过了大半个办公室，竟是试图偷摸跑了，他本想跟上去，旧伤偏偏挑这个要紧时候疼起来，Spencer只能赶在Ricky重新合上门之前念叨两句，“……有机会把他领来看看！以及别忘了擦车！”</p><p>“知道了！妈——”全楼层的同事都侧目而视，有几个人还非常不给面子地笑出声来。Spencer暗自叹了口气。这小孩啥时候才能让他省点心呢？</p><p>然而他当天最剧烈的一次头痛还是在朋友圈看到Ricky那张P过头、装模作样地在一排豪车前跃起接球的所谓“艺术照”（底下托他屁股的Charles的手都忘了抹掉，Spencer真不知道Ricky到底P了些啥）时，老板发来消息，告诉他Ricky在擦车时把水溅到旁边那辆法拉利458 Italia里，赔偿金从他这月工资里扣的时候爆发了。Ricky为什么总能把他的生活搞得一团糟？</p><p> </p><p>可算是把明天的课件做完了，Neil存好文件，抬头环顾办公室。其他老师早就走了，可以理解，也只有他这个新手连做个教学ppt都这么费劲。Neil收拾东西打算下班。他先查看手机。男朋友没发来什么消息，今天这个点他应该还在上课；和班主任的聊天窗口倒是有个未读标识，Neil点上去，心里祈祷着最好不是工作相关，他这几天可是加够班了。是条语音消息。他凑近听筒。Ives气喘吁吁的声音从手机里传出来，要他下班后去健身房找他，“有要紧事面谈”。Neil啪的一声扣上笔电。他只希望班主任不要占用他太多私人时间，虽然约在健身房见面也勉强算是帮他着想了，反正他怎么着都得去那等男朋友。</p><p>出了学校大门转过一个街角就是健身房。然而即使还隔着几百米，Neil就已经被两个巨型立式音响循环播放的宣传广告词吵得皱起眉头。看门的Mahir离着老远就注意到他，赶紧拔掉电源，并在Neil进门时试图接过他的大衣。Neil礼貌谢绝了健身房员工的献殷勤行为，反正他也不是来这做运动的，没什么必要换衣服。路过走廊时他先从瑜伽室的小窗户欣赏了会男朋友的身体在地上柔软摊开的美景。对方一开始并没注意到他，但很快就发现大多数学员都开始盯着门上的窗户使劲看，主角被迫中断动作，转过头气鼓鼓地挥手想撵他走开。Neil心满意足地离开现场。瑜伽课还得好一阵才能结束呢。</p><p>他在器械区找到了正在挨个掂量哑铃的Ives。其实Neil是从那件后背上印着健身房标识的紧身白色小背心猜出对方身份的，毕竟友情帮打广告的人可是没有几个。他叫出声，Ives猛地回过头来，吓得Neil一连倒退好几步，险些仰面倒在一堆杠铃片上。Ives弯腰捡起个哑铃，稍微举了两下，又放回去了，换了个小一号的。Neil完全不知道该作何评价。Ives试了试新的这个，似乎还挺满意，因为他开始抓着哑铃弯曲胳膊，在Neil惊恐的目光洗礼下若无其事地继续锻炼。等到做完一组十次练习他才开口，并摆出个肌肉猛男炫耀身材的姿势，“怎么样？Neil？喜欢你看到的一切吗？”</p><p>Neil现在被迫说点什么。“你你你你你你的胡子哪里去了！！！”</p><p>“刚才在更衣室顺手剃掉了，”Ives摸着自己光溜溜的下巴，“我约了个姑娘下班来这里找我。你觉得她会喜欢吗？”</p><p>“……你知道你不留胡子看起来就像个小女孩吗……”</p><p>Ives使劲把哑铃砸在地上。这次Neil真的一屁股坐下了。然而沉迷健身的“肌肉猛男”暂时还没力气跟他胡闹，Ives浑身淌着汗，喘着粗气，也坐到他身边。Neil小心翼翼地挪开一些。</p><p>“我以为女生不喜欢男的留胡子？”并没被他冒犯到，Ives困惑地说。</p><p>“我为什么会知道女生喜欢什么……等下，哪个‘她’？”Neil才意识到重点。Ives转过头，似乎立即对旁边的健身器械产生了极大兴趣。</p><p>“别装了，耳朵尖都红透了，”Neil冲着对方后背上的健身房logo小声嘟囔。Ives闷闷的声音在另一边响起来。“……你也认识她，所以想叫你来帮忙出出主意。你不是好歹还有次谈恋爱经验吗。”</p><p>“哈？”Neil无奈极了，为什么他身边突然充满了正在谈恋爱和正打算谈恋爱的人，明明他并不是什么恋爱大师，而且他自己现在还正因不知道怎么管教弟弟的感情生活而愁得大半夜使劲薅头发呢。“别来问我……我也因为别人的感情问题烦着呢。”</p><p>对方立即回过身。Neil是真的不清楚怎么给追求别人出主意，他宁可让眼前这个文学社科类阅读量更高的文科老师来给自己出出主意。对八卦的好奇心暂时战胜了自身的苦闷，Ives立即打起精神，并强迫Neil仔细说来听听。Neil给他简单介绍了下男朋友与他弟的恩怨，又掏出手机给Ives看。本来他只是想找Max发的那条，没想到刷新之后发现Ricky反手也跟着发了条朋友圈，完全没做好观赏Ricky艺术写真的准备，Neil一激灵，当场按下锁屏键。Ives饶有兴致地观察着他的反应。现在Neil想后悔也已经晚了。</p><p>“所以这门亲事，”Ives一只脚踩在Neil坐着的那堆杠铃片上，“你同意吗？”</p><p>“我也不清楚我应该持什么样的态度，”Neil又开始揪头发，“感觉有点奇怪。但是我弟的事我又不该多管……可是我小叔子的事我也不敢多管……”</p><p>Ives伸手到Neil面前狂打响指，把Neil从新一轮苦闷中惊醒。“这时候就轮到我们念哲学的人出场了，”Ives自豪地挺起腰板，他身后映着健身房明晃晃的顶灯，Neil有一瞬间错觉知识的光芒正照耀在政治老师身上，“当局者迷，旁观者清！让我来帮你把问题拆散捋顺。”</p><p>Neil表示他洗耳恭听。</p><p>Ives的职业病立马发作了，开始长篇大论。“首先，最重要的问题：你同意你弟读高三的时候搞对象吗？”</p><p>“我也没什么立场反对吧，”Neil苦笑。“我刚遇到我男朋友的时候可比Max现在要小。”虽然他俩也是谈了好几年稳定下来才最终见了家长的，不像他弟这样一上来就要闹得鸡飞狗跳。“而且……Max想谈就谈嘛，我自认为我这个哥还挺开明的。”他可不想重蹈主角把弟弟逼跑的覆辙。</p><p>“好的，第一个问题解决了，”Ives一拍手，“下一个，你同意你弟和<strong>Ricky</strong>搞对象吗？”</p><p>“……说实话我跟Ricky真的不熟。”他要避嫌啊！哪怕事情已经过去好多年，而且当初本来就不是他的问题；虽然现在看上去Ricky颇有些试图拿Max代餐的意思，但如果两个弟弟能一心一意地好好相处，Neil也乐得不去棒打鸳鸯。他暂时把思考现在的Max和六年前的自己长得到底有多像这个想法踢出脑海。</p><p>“那就这么问，你觉得他俩感情好吗？”</p><p>“他俩才遇见不到一周，我哪儿能看出来——”Neil顿住。他想起Max从上周六开始就魂不守舍的样子。因为在外面过夜被暂时禁了足，每天放学都被主角亲自接回家，连手机也被迫换成只能接打电话的古董款式了，Max这几天绝大多数时间都窝在自己屋子里，被揪出来吃饭时也只是长久地盯着一个点发呆，然后开始傻笑。要不是清楚陷在热恋中的小孩都好不到哪里去，Neil简直要担心弟弟要被手机戒断症折磨疯了。手机！Neil灵机一动，在网上营业厅查了下Max的手机号本月话费情况。他当即惨叫起来。</p><p>“四百块！这小坏蛋本月最后一周光是发短信和打电话就花掉了整整四百块！他俩怎么这么能聊！”</p><p>“那看来感情是好得很了，”Ives挤挤眼。Neil还沉浸在如今这个绝大多数沟通都能靠网络解决的时代，电话费单子居然还能打到好几百块的震惊中。他今年的职称要是能评下来，多发的奖金也就这个数吧。一定得想办法把Max的智能机从主角那里骗出来还给他，Neil心疼地想。</p><p>“所以在你这里通过了？”Ives非常冷静。当然冷静，他又不负责给Max手机号交电话费。Neil勉强点头表示同意。</p><p>“那就只剩最后一个问题了，怎么让你对象接受他俩在一起了的事实。”</p><p>“让你这么一通分析下来，我发现这才是最愁人的事。”Neil手肘支着大腿捂着头。主角那个脾气他可是清楚得很。都不要说Max和跟他有过节的弟滚到一起去了，光是听到Max早恋都能给他气个半死。明明你当年不也是搞了我这个未成年，Neil忿忿不平地想，装什么假正经！</p><p>“慢慢来，你得给你弟帮忙。”Neil惊恐地抬头看他。刚才Ives的逻辑还挺通顺的，怎么突然就发疯了？“想想刚才我们分析的第一条和第二条。”Ives抬手按住他肩膀，制止了Neil试图起身走开的动作。“我们不能出尔反尔，既然你已经接受了你弟可以和Ricky谈恋爱，作为目前唯一的知情当事人，”不知道Ives从哪里和他弟找到共情了，他突然激动起来，朗声说道，“你得为维护这份来之不易的感情做点什么！”</p><p>Neil正想回嘴，走廊里传来脚步声。他一听就知道是弟弟们感情的潜在破坏者，他对象来了。但还有个人跟在后面，高跟鞋在地上哒哒敲着，很大概率是位女士。Ives一下子站直，整个人绷得紧紧的。这应该就是那个“她”了，Neil看着好朋友手都不知道往哪放的样子非常想笑。然而等那两个人走进门，Neil就定在原地，再也笑不出来。他怎么都没想到美梦和梦魇还能同一时间出现在眼前。即使紧张又有点害羞，Ives还是被迫担任起给两位陌生人互相介绍身份的责任。</p><p>“这就是Neil他对象，Tenet的主管兼瑜伽教练，整家健身房的绝对主角，”他转向摸不清情况、正担心地打量着狂冒冷汗的Neil的主角，“而这位美丽动人的姑娘，是我们同事，初二年级教导主任，Wheeler女士。”</p><p>Wheeler友善地和主角握了下手，并礼节性询问对方右手中指上为什么缠着好几层创可贴。</p><p>“上周末抄书磨破了，”主角全无防备，“之前我都不知道，原来初中物理要学这么多东西啊！现在的小孩可真不容易……”</p><p> </p><p>Neil完全不知道自己是如何离开现场的。等他重新从无意识逃避的恍惚中回过神来，他人已经在自家车副驾驶座上了，后面坐着Max，正一边在按键机上手指翻飞一边和驾驶座上的主角争论些什么。</p><p>“你要报辅导班为什么不提前跟我说好。”主角打了转向灯，但他们的车现在正被挤在晚高峰的车流里动弹不得。</p><p>“这次……事情比较紧急，而且又是我很需要的那种补习，所以我就自己做主同意了……而且离我学校很近，不用哥夫您接送……”Max吞吞吐吐地说。Neil瞟了眼后视镜，小男生在后座上急得快要哭出来了。</p><p>“到底要补什么课？你哥就是老师，第一节课先带他过去看看再说。”Neil的心跳差点和咯嚓作响的转向提示音合上拍子。Max可怜兮兮地盯着哥哥。</p><p>Neil逐渐反应过来。该不会是……Max在后视镜里疯狂向他使眼色。刚才Ives苦口婆心的劝说重新在他耳边响起。</p><p>“是体育课。”Neil突然插嘴。</p><p>“什么？”现在主角的注意力转移到他身上了。</p><p>“现在高考还要考体能测试的，占分还不少。”Neil惊讶于自己随口胡说的能力。</p><p>“对的哥夫，这次体测非常重要……平时在学校就是跑跑课间操，体育课都被别的老师抢了，根本没时间锻炼身体，所以老师强烈要求我们每周多做一次正式的体育训练……”Max赶紧接话。</p><p>“所以Max找了个体育系大学生监督，”Neil继续补充。“时间是……”</p><p>“每周六下午，上午的课上完我自己就能去……”</p><p>“周六下午我得上班，到时候让你哥接你。”主角似乎信了他俩合力胡扯的鬼话。“补课费用是多少？”</p><p>Max来了精神。“免费的，不要钱，就是跟着球队跑跑步罢了。”Neil赶紧把这个口子补上。偷摸谈恋爱还勉强可以，坑钱就大可不必。那小坏蛋还在后座对他翻白眼，而Neil脑子里只有那张天价话费单。哦对。</p><p>“……你得把手机还给他，他们越野跑步是在树林里，没GPS定位会跑丢的。”Neil已经开始怀疑自己的话是否前后矛盾。大学里哪儿来的树林子啊？幸好正在这时候，他们旁边的一辆奥迪Q7突然开始倒车，吸引了主角全部的注意力，他敷衍地点了点头，算是同意了。车里的两个金发年轻人一齐松了口气。Neil疲惫地靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。能帮的忙他已经尽量帮到了；至于后面能发展到什么程度还是要看小情侣们，毕竟生活的路还是要靠自己走的。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不出意外的话应该会两章内收尾</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>